The Village of the Suits
by Hatter23
Summary: The forest is a mysterious place for those who live in the village, Alice and Hatter want to find the secret hidden within the forest. Bad summary, AlicexHatter pairing slight The Village crossover, please read, review and Enjoy!
1. Explanation

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Alice SYFY for it belongs to the SYFY channel and I do NOT own The Village which is owned by Touchstone Pictures.**

This story is about Alice and Hatter who are trying to solve the mystery of their village, slight take on the movie The Village.

INFO:

The story takes place in our time, but like in the movie The Village the actual village is set in the 1800's. The village is broken up into four different suits, and there is an elder for each suit, and depending on how or when you were born the villagers are placed into different suits. Everyone in the village wears a cloak resembling their suit. The spade's cloak is a dark blue color with a black spade on the back. The hearts cloaks are red with a white heart on the back. The clovers cloaks are green with a black clover on the back. The diamonds cloaks are purple with a white diamond on the back. There isn't much difference between the suits, it's mostly by status, but no one is treated different by which suit they are in. The spades are only men while hearts are only women, while the clovers and diamonds can be either or. Spades and hearts are less common in the village, for they are born from the families of the elders. The spades are the protectors and the hearts are those who keep the village harmony. The diamonds and clovers are more populated. Another thing, the spades and hearts hold the oldest secret of the village. Any ways this story is about Alice and Hatter they are younger than in the syfy series they are 16 years old and yes this will be a HatterXAlice story, to tell the truth I started the story when I needed to write an adventure story for my ODWP's in school, and now I am writing the full version. Sorry if this sounds really confusing but I promise it will be a really great story, it might take me sometime to update chapters because I have school, sports and SAT's. Sorry if this is really confusing just thought it would help to explain a little. Hope you enjoy the story which starts on the next chapter. Enjoy!


	2. Welcome to the Village

So I hope no one got too confused with my explanation, this is my first fan fiction so please be kind. Loved Alice syfy and the HatterxAlice pairing So on with the story……

**Disclaimer: **** I do NOT own Alice SYFY for it belongs to the SYFY channel and I do NOT own The Village which is owned by Touchstone Pictures.**

They say that the forest holds many secrets, our small village knew to stay clear of it, the adults were always telling us children to stay clear and we were punished if we went to near. None of us kids knew why the adults were so afraid of the forest for nothing ever came in our out.

The small village lingered on the edge of the forest, petite houses stood scattered about the village made sorely of wood that grew faded over time. A small church stood overlooking the village, shadowing it like it was the all mighty protector. Everyone in the village lived happily together, living off the food they grew and the animals they raised. The village had been growing for over 4 generations. No matter how old or how young the inhabitants of the village always wore the cloaks of the suits, they said they were worn for protection from the beasts of the forest. For those who dared to venture into the forest, they were never seen again, for you would always hear the shrill cry of the beasts taking their new prey.

Growing up in the small village was just another adventure to me; I never realized the secrets our village hid. I was born in the time of which the leaves of the trees turned color and into the fourth generation of the village successors. The new council of the suits had been chosen and my father, the elder Spade and my mother the elder Heart were the new leaders of the village, and shortly after my brother; Matthew Spade Hamilton was born. In the village it was a huge celebration for a Spade or Heart to be born, for it meant good luck to the village, so when Matthew arrived everyone was in a joyous mood. When my brother was five, I was born, it was rare for village leaders to have more than one child, but when I arrived once again the village was in admiration, my mother named me Alice Heart Hamilton.

But apparently when I was born good luck did not rain upon the village, but only misery. For after the autumn of my birth winter came and staid for much longer than what it usually did. After the harsh winter the spring didn't seem to well either, for the rain wouldn't come, so our crops wouldn't grow but all in all our village carried on. Matthew was always following father everywhere, and he was the pride and joy of the village, wherever he went, and the sun seemed to follow.

But once again it seemed our village was struck with a sudden embellishment of hopelessness. For it was to be my third birthday when my brother was taken from us, never will I forget that day. I remember him walking towards the forest, his blue cloak swaying in the wind, he walked as if mesmerized by the forest and soon he was engulfed by the thick bushes. All day everyone was in search of him, no one realized he had gone into the forest, until that night a scream of terror woke everyone in the village. Everyone rushed to the edge of the forest, the torches of fire and the crescent moon were the only sources of light, but no light was needed to see the torn and bloodied cloak of what were the last remains of Matthew.

From that day on the village changed, for the longest time it seemed like a dark cloud hung over everyone, no one seemed enjoyed by the slightest thing. But the worst part was after Matthew's death, I became heavily watched, since I was the child of the Spade and Heart elders no one wanted my fate to be like Matthews. So anytime I was more than 10 feet closer to the forest someone would warn me to take a few steps back and be wary. But it only made me more curious for I wanted to learn what was in the forest and what had happened to Matthew, the more they pulled me away the closer I wanted to get. And still today even at sixteen I want to go into the forest and find the creatures that loom deep within.


	3. The Hat and the Chase

"ALICE!" a young man cried, chasing after the girl with a hurried pace. "Give it back!" he shouted.

The young girl didn't even slow her run as she turned to see the boy chasing her, as she laughed at his struggle. "Hatter, you're going to have to be faster than that if you want it back!" she shouted behind her shoulder as she ran through the village, dodging every which way trying to avoid a collision with the townsfolk who littered the small village.

Alice made it around a corner of a small house near the outskirts of the town; she whipped behind the building and stood waiting her breathing coming in short hard breathes. She waited for Hatter to come flying by the house, but he never came, as Alice's breathing slowed she slowly poked her head out from around the corner of the house. As she looked past the corner, she saw no one coming, not even the boy who had been chasing her for the past half an hour.

Alice smiled as she came out from around the corner and laughed at her success, in which she now held in her hand. In her hand she held an old tan weaved porkpie hat, which belonged to her dearest friend. She stood there for a moment, examining the hat every which way as if trying to find something new.

But she was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and a whisper was pressed to her ear, "Shouldn't have stopped running". Alice jumped as she struggled against the hands; till she heard a familiar laugh come from behind her did she relax.

"Hatter, don't do that" Alice stated plainly as she was released from his hands. When she turned to see her friend who had a Cheshire grin spread across his face, "well I wouldn't have to if you didn't run off with my hat every chance you get" he said.

Alice stared at him for the longest time examining his face with detail; she had known Hatter since she could remember. He was her first and practically only friend, for many thought for her to be a bad omen since her birth, but yet everyone protected her from everything, which to Alice was nothing but utter annoyance. Hatter was the first person to accept her; they were always there for each other. She looked into his dark chocolate eyes that were always kindled with kindness, while his smile was soft as it was reflected through his twin dimples.

"Alice?" he stated waving a hand lazily in front of her eyes. Alice blinked a few times as she looked down to her hands still holding his hat as she tried to hide a blush creeping onto her face. "What do you want Hatter?" Alice asked bringing his hat behind her back and smiling as if nothing was amiss.

He gave her a grin, "You know what I want Alice" as he stepped forward towards her, attempting to reach behind her back. Alice moved away and walked backwards as Hatter continued to walk towards her. "Oh do I?" Alice said innocently.

He stopped moving towards her and frowned, "Alice please do we have to go through this every time?" Alice blinked a few times at him. "Can I have my hat back?" "You know how much it means to me?"

Alice looked at his face, the same puppy dog eyes, for some reason his hat meant everything to him, she could hardly remember a time when he was seen without it. Of course with the exception of herself stealing his hat every now and then, but even still the day they had first met she remembered that his hat had been perched upon his head and this is why she had given him his nickname "Hatter". For his real name was David, but after knowing him for so long with that same hat, she gave him his nickname, and only she called him so.

Alice gave a short sigh, and handed his hat back to him, he gave her a reassuring smile of gratitude. "Thank you" he said gratefully as he placed his hat atop of his unruly hair. Alice only smiled in return as she turned away from him, her red cloak billowing behind her, as she started to walk away. She heard a quick pace from behind her as she continued to walk on.

"Sorry if I made you mad or anything" Hatter put quickly, he never did like it when she was upset with him. Alice stopped abruptly as Hatter stumbled into her, "Hatter I'm not mad at you" she said giving him a small smile as she placed her hands on the green collar of his cloak.

"Okay then" he started, "So, what's your grand idea for today, since already before the sun has barely made it passed the mountain top, I have chased you around the village, so we have our morning exercise in, what's next?"

Alice laughed at his statement, "You ask me that every day, why you always assume that I have a grand idea planned for us?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. "Because I've known you for most of our lives, and every day you seem to get us into mischief" he smiled.

Alice nodded at his reasoning, every day since they met, she did always seem to get them into trouble, maybe today would be different. But it could never be different for ever since the day her brother died; she had always been trying to get into the forest, because for some reason Alice always believed he was still in there somewhere. And every time she tried, someone would always be there to stop her. Even Hatter wouldn't let her near the forest, but maybe today she could get him to let her closer.

"Well since you've been such a good friend Hatter, how about a nice picnic lunch at the top of the highest," "Just you and me" she whispered getting closer to his face her hands still placed on her shoulders. Hatter began to lean into her, "Really?" he asked quietly. Alice smiled "Of course" she stated simply as he began to get closer she quickly drew herself away, leaving Hatter to stumble to the ground.

Alice began to laugh as she helped Hatter up from the ground as he brushed his self off, "Mean" he muttered, "Okay we will meet at the hill at noon, agreed?" Alice asked. Hatter sighed "Okay see you there then" he said with his dimpled grin as he turned and left.

Little did Hatter know was that Alice had no intension of having a "nice" little lunch, oh no, she would get into the forest or at least get as close to it as she possibly could.

**Like it? Please Review, Hope everyone is enjoying the story, Hatter and Alice fluff next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one! **


End file.
